STAY
by Rebanut
Summary: What if... just once, Sue had the nerve to ask Jack up rather than saying good night at the door?  Just a little something that came to me while sitting in traffic!


**STAY**

**Written by : Rebanut**

**I don't own a thing… except the idea… enjoy!**

The summer night air was warm enough to walk through the city streets and still be comfortable. There were long lines at the local ice cream shops, everyone hoping to get a sweet treat while it was still early. Sue Thomas and her former training agent, and current lead, Special Agent Jack Hudson were walking through the busy streets of down town, headed back to Sue's apartment after a long shift of chasing the bad guys. Jack had asked Sue, as he often did, to dinner. They decided a walk would do them some good to work off their meal. When they approached an out of the way mom and pop old fashioned malt shop, Jack smiled asking:

"You want?" Jack smirked, nodding his head in the direction of the shop. Sue smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't we taking a walk to work off dinner?" Sue asked, pursing her lips to make her point, the whole time knowing they would be making their way into the shop. Jack made puppy dog eyes at her, and took a step toward the door. Sue rolled her eyes in her head and smiled. Sue had suggested to get the ice cream to go, and continue their walk. Jack had gotten a sundae and Sue a small cone of vanilla dipped in cherry. As he took a bite, he offered one to Sue. He was surprised she accepted. A small streak of the hot fudge sauce dripped onto her chin. They both laughed at her trying to lick it off. For an instant Jack looked like he was in pain. The thought of him licking it off for her raced through his mind. He shook his head to rid his mind of that thought. He watched Sue lick her cone of frozen dessert. "_I wonder if she has __any__ idea how bad she's killing me right now?_" He thought to himself.

Sue was intently watching Jack as he ate his ice cream and they walked. She found herself wishing she was his indulgence. Jack seemed to be staring in her direction, and she knew she's not heard a word he was saying. Her cheeks shaded a tint of pink as she had to admit she was lost in thought of something else. She refused to admit it was his lips she was day dreaming about.

"I'm sorry… I guess I wasn't listening." She admitted, looking guilty.

"Good ice cream?" Jack asked smiling.

"Very." Sue said licking the cone once more.

The pair had often flirted with each other, teasing one another playfully. It was painfully obvious to all around them though that they were meant for each other, and both had a serious "thing" for each other. It had been theorized that Jack and Sue has simply hidden behind the rules for fear of being hurt.

All too soon, they'd reached Sue's door. Both did everything they could to extend the conversation, until, at last, the small talk had faded. Neither wanted to be the first to say goodnight. They hesitated, stumbling over 'goodnight' until finally Jack said it was time for him to head home.

"I had a good time tonight." Jack said.

"Me too." Sue said, smiling at him. At that moment she felt like a teenager on her first date. All those raw feelings were beginning to surface. The butterflies had turned into nerves. In the back of her mind the thought of kissing him goodbye echoed. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, I guess I should go, it's getting late." Jack said, obviously disappointed that their evening was about to come to an end.

"It seems like we've been here too many times before, doesn't it?" Sue said.

"It does" Jack admitted. He looked down at his shoes, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets. For the first time, there was an awkward silence between them, almost uncomfortable. Jack gave her his trademarked half smile, slightly raising his eyebrow. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, but let his sense of responsibility get in his way- again.

"Umm, I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Jack started. "Good night." He said as he turned to walk away. Sue stood there, staring at him. She didn't want him to leave.

"Stay…" She barely whispered.

Jack turned to look at her. He'd never heard the pleading in her voice before.

"Sure. I could stay for a little bit, it is only 9:30." Jack said with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his lips. They walked to the door, and inside. Jack made his way to the bathroom and Sue called out to him, asking if he wanted some coffee. Sue made the coffee, chastising herself for having been so bold to ask him up to her apartment at that hour of the evening.

"Good job, Sue… now what? Ugh! What was I thinking?" She took a long cleansing breath, leaning on the counter. "It's just coffee…" she said out loud as she turned on the pot.

Jack was washing his hands, staring in the mirror. He too was beating himself for saying yes to the invitation. "Good going Hudson! It's hard enough fighting your feelings for her when you're in public… how are you ever going to when you're in her apartment? What were you thinking?" He whispered to himself. He smiled just as he opened the bathroom door. "Well, she did ask me up… that's something she's never done before. What was _that _all about? It's usually good night at the door. 'Stay.'?" Jack walked back into the living room just as Sue was bringing two cups of hot coffee.

Sue put the cups down on the coffee table and sat next to Jack on the couch. Both were too nervous to notice how uncomfortable the other was. Sue tried to pretend, to convince herself that it was just coffee with one of her best friends, until… they both reached for the cream at the same time. As their hands touched, Sue gasped. It was barely audible, but Jack had heard it. He looked at her quickly, surprised by her reaction. She, too, quickly glanced in his direction, hoping beyond hope that he hadn't heard that. It was too late, he had heard. She tried to pull her hand away, but Jack gently took it in his. Sue looked at their hands, knowing there was more meaning to it than just friendship. Could he possibly feel what she did? As Sue stared at their hands clasped together, Jack closed the space between them. He had felt the same spark she had, and was no longer able to hide his feelings. He didn't want to hold back anymore, to not express himself, to not show her how much he wanted her.

Sue's eyes began to rise up until they finally met his. Their eyes were locked on each others. Jack continued to inch forward, neither uttered a sound. Neither blinked. There was no space left between them to cross. Sue nervously licked her lips as Jack's descended on hers. Sue let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. It was a nervous breath. Her hands were shaking, why? At first, the kiss was a series of small gentle caresses on her lips. Sue's eyes instinctively closed as they deepened their kiss. Jack nipped at Sue's bottom lip, pulling her close to him, allowing some of the pent up passion between the two to explode. Jack licked Sue's lips, requesting permission to enter. Hesitantly, she allowed him to explore her. Their tongues danced together like they were old pros at it. Sue moaned into the kiss. Sue could feel her arms begin to tingle and her toes began to curl from the passion she felt for Jack. She needed him. She wanted him. She knew she shouldn't have him, but she couldn't help how she felt. She had hidden these feelings for too long. Sue's hands made their way up around Jack's neck. Jack put his hands on the side of Sue's face, pulling her closer to him. He finally let up on his assault on her lips. He trailed more passionate kisses along her jaw line, to her ear, and down her neck. His lips again found their target, capturing hers once more. Jack's growing need for her was becoming obvious. He groaned as he pulled himself away from her luscious lips. The couple held each other tight as they began to slow the kiss. Sue broke the kiss, her chest heaving from the lust she felt for Jack and trying to catch her breath.

"I have wanted you to do that for a long, long time…" She said blushing deeply as their eyes met once more.

Jack softly kissed her again.

"You have no idea how hard it's been to not do that."


End file.
